Yoshiro's Story A New Life!
by Xll333
Summary: Yoshiro, a citizen of the town Yukigakure, has made a mistake that could be very costly to him. What will be his fate?
1. Prologue: The Ending of Two Lives

**Yoshiro's Story. Prologue- The Start of a New Life, and the Ending of Two Others**

Yoshiro woke up, and steadily cried until he felt he could cry no more. Everything was wrong, not as it should be. Yoshiro's parents were dead, and they seemed to have taken a part of his soul with him. Why was he chosen to take on this curse? It only caused him pain and suffering that he felt no other man had ever felt.

Yoshiro had just gotten out of The Iwagakure Academy on that day. That day they were practicing a generic sealing technique where you sealed ninja tools into scrolls so they could be summoned later. He did pretty well. Ever since the sealing at age two, his power was growing by every day. Jutsu became easy for him; it was the chakra control he could not master. Another problem he had after the sealing was that all his emotions were mixed up. All the time he felt anger, and could not suppress it. He had to release it sometime.

After class it was particularly bad. He had to go home and see his parents, and even though he loved them very much, they didn't seem to love him back. . Ever since his grandmother had died, his parents had become violent drunks. After seeing the bruises and welts that covered his body, the kids at his school started to raise questions. One could only make up so many excuses. His parents were both home on that horrible day, both in a dazed state, acting as though he was a figment of their imagination, as usual. This usually stayed that way until he did something wrong. Today he broke one of his mother's clay pots, when he tripped and fell. Before he knew what was going on, his parents came in, screeching at him until he thought his ears were bleeding. And then they got violent. It's blurry what happened, but all Yoshiro remembered was a bright flash of light and his parents' screams of rage turning into screams of pain. And then he woke up, and he knew they were gone.

What would the Tsuchikage do to him? Even if it wasn't his fault, he knew he would have to be punished. Would they kill him? Surely they would not do this to someone so young...


	2. Chapter One: Yoshiro's Fate!

**Yoshiro's Story. Chapter One- Yoshiro's Fate!**

When I woke up, I found myself all alone, lying on a white hospital bed. There was a single window next to me, through which I saw the sky filled with raindrops, covering the earth as a mother would cover her baby with a blanket. Through the door I heard voices, one of which sounded familiar, although I could not quite put a finger on the man's name.

I wanted to go home. But then my memories rushed back to me and I remembered that I couldn't. I had lost my home and my parents in the same night, and I knew I would be punished. Things like this would not go lightly with the other townsfolk, and I would either be punished or killed. It wasn't my fault though. My life had been pushed upon me ever since the demon was placed inside my body. I was constantly under supervision, and townsfolk never respected me. I felt like a disappointment. I was used as a container for a demon that I had grown up with, alone, in hope that I would be the next great shinobi, but yet end up disrespected. Why did I deserve this?

My demon, the five-tailed dolphin horse, wished to speak to me. I allowed the contact, because even though many thought the demon to be evil, I had grown a close bond with it, and loved it very much. _Yoshiro, I wish to tell you that I am in this with you until the end. If they wish to kill you, I will protect you, for this mess is more my own rather than yours. I am so sorry. _I replied through my mind, just as I had learned to do since my training at age two; _that doesn't matter. I don't care if it's your or my fault. We have got to get out of here. And if we do luckily get out, where will we go? _The dolphin-horse, who I had named "Kawaii" replied, _we will seek sanctuary in the nearest ninja village, Kumogakure, where you will continue your training. I have heard that they don't seem to mind "people like us." _Kawaii never spoke of my sealing directly, for some unknown reason, although I had always had a feeling that it was because he pitied me being stuck with him.

At that moment, the door to my room slid open, and the person who I dreaded seeing the most entered. The man that came in was the same that I had heard in the hallway, the Tsuchikage. He stood tall, at least six and a half feet, with a bald head and a bright, round nose. On this occasion, he looked unnervingly solemn. This couldn't be a good sign. He walked slowly across the room towards me. "Hello, Yoshiro. I'm sorry we have to meet on such an occasion. Today is going to be a sad day." I could feel my face reddening and the butterflies in my stomach rising. What would my fate be? "I have come to tell you of your fate. I know that you did not mean to kill your parents, and that it is your demon that is to blame. But as long as you are here, if you cannot control it, we as a people do not want you here. So unfortunately, I and my people have decided to shun you. Now, there are special conditions to this. If you can learn to control your demon while you are gone, we will gladly accept you back with open arms. But if you can't learn to do this, you will have to stay away. I'm very sorry."

I gasped with relief, for I knew I wasn't going to die. I was already prepared for this, so the punishment wasn't very bad. The Tsuchikage sucked in a breath of air in preparation to speak again. "In three days, you will have to leave this town and find some village to inhabit. I would have some escorts for you, but no one would volunteer for the job." So this is how it was. I knew that it would be like this. The village no longer cared for me and pretty much didn't care whether or not I died. But it didn't matter. I didn't want the help from them anyway; because I knew all they would do is abuse me. I have Kawaii here for me, and Kawaii would always be there for me. I would have to prepare for this trip, and be prepared for the long journey to Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

The Tsuchikage continued talking. "Here is a scroll to deliver to the country or place of which you travel to. It explains your situation in a most…ummm….way that would favor you. I am not responsible for what happens from there on. You will be dismissed and I will not meet you when you leave, just…go." And then he stormed off.


	3. Chapter Two: Start of a Disaster

**Yoshiro's Story. Chapter Two- Yoshiro's Journey Begins.**

Awaking from my sleep, I knew this would be a new beginning. A chance to start a new life and to make myself understood. It would be a whole new chance to live more without the stress and pain of the hatred of my village people, a new chance to make friends who understand me. I couldn't wait to leave this village; the chains that bonded to this rotten place where no one cared what happened with me were going to finally be broken.

As Kawaii and I were walking together outside the exit of Awagakure, I felt prepared. I had plenty of rations to carry and had the best thing in the world- a demon to protect me! What could be better than that? I am going to leave this place as far behind as possible and not look back. How hard could that be?

The trail to Kumogakure would be a long and harsh way to go. First, I would have to travel to the village of Takigakure, and from there find a port that would take me to Kumogakure. It would probably be a journey of many weeks, if not months. It would have easier to take route through Otogakure, but since Orochimaru was killed, the village was a horrible place to go; full of beggars and murderers, a place I was not willing to go through.

The first fifty miles of my trip were not so bad. Following my map, I followed the trail until I was about a quarter of the way to Takigakure, and then my demon contacted me. _I sense danger up ahead, so be careful and watch out. I smell smoke and can hear screams. If you start seeing something strange, just go off the path and around the danger._ Sure enough, after a few miles, I came to a bend in the trail where just around the corner I could see a great column of smoke rising into the sky. I immediately avoided the path and went directly into the woods.

Jumping from tree to tree, I rushed through the woods. The sooner I got away from whatever happened, the better. I ran across the branches, leaves brushing against me as I passed, barely making a noise at all. I almost fell through the branches as I came across a clearing with no branches to hold onto, reaching down and grabbing the branch I was standing on. The sudden stop made me do a kind of front flip, down into the clearing below, landing cat-like on the ground.

In the clearing, there was a small run-down stone cottage. The roof was caved in and most of the windows broken. You could tell that no one had lived there for a very long time. It looked like a perfect place to stop for the day and relax. As I got closer, I heard noises coming from the inside, almost a crying noise. I cautiously walked through the doorway and into the open room.


End file.
